The Cold London Winter
by Auteur-Onirique
Summary: Just something I had in mind. A bit short and fluffy but, read and review, please ! Integra complains about Enrico's twisted sense of time. AxIxE


**Tittle** : The Cold London Winter

**Written by** : Auteur-Onirique (Oneiric-Author in English)

**Rated** : K+

**Pairings** : Alucard x Integra, slight Enrico x Integra. (It's a bit Alucard OOC)

**Dsclaimer** : I do not own Hellsing (yes, you can say it's a good thing ^^)

xxXxx

Integra ever wondered why Enrico Maxwell was always late. She keeps saying "Seven p.m. SHARP", he only arrived at 7h30 p.m., things like that. She hated to wait for him. It made her feel uneasy, as if eyes where on her the whole time she was waiting.

Now, he was late again. It was winter, it was cold and snow was everywhere. They were supposed to meet in the London's Black Rode's Garden. It was often a crowded place : a perfect place to meet some enemy. They could do the same things they did in the museum : people will immediately notice. Still, Integra was cold. She was only wearing a long dark coat on her usual pants suit and a dark scarf. It was warm but not enough to help her staying in the snow for hours. She sighed. When will the bastard come ?

Suddenly, a tall man in red appeared in front of her. A man ? Not exactly : it was Alucard, her pet vampire. He was wearing the so discret red coat of him and his usual grin.

"I really like the fact I am a vampire : I do not feel the cold as much as you. "

" Aha", Integra said, rolling her eyes, "funny but I told you : I won't let you turn me. I prefer the cold wind of London's winter. "

"As you wish. When was he suppose to come ? "

"At 1 SHARP "! she answered angrily.

She arranged her scarf around her neck and decided to leave if he wasn't here in ten minutes. Alucard was still loking at her with his devilish grin.

"What's the matter, Alucard ? "

"You're freezing, sir. "

" I know that !"

" Want me to warm you a little ?" he said, chuckling.

"How a damn undead man is supposed to warm me ?" she shot back.

With his vampire quickness, he stood suddenly by her side, his arms wrapping around her. She didn't move :

" This isn't funny, Alucard."

"For once, it's not a joke, sir." He replied.

" Do you know what you're doing ? You're hugging me. You're hugging your master in front of a lot of people. Your red coat doesn't help being unnoticed."

" It's for a good cause. I don't want my master to look like a vulnerable lonely girl freezing."

That kinda surprised her, but she replied.

"I don't care about the way I look to the others…"

".. But if Maxwell sees you like this, it won't help with the Hellsing reputation."

" Don't ever dare saying that again !" she shouted. " Maxwell already thinks I'm a sow, I can't do anything to improve what he thinks about me. And I kinda don't care."

Alucard was removing his arms from his master's frame when she said coldly :

"Did I ordered you to stop this ?"

"No, master."

" So don't stop."

He smiled. She looked away.

Well, she had to admit a vampire's dead body can bring some warmth. And it was a good wind-breaker, especially when it was as tall and muscular as Alucard's. He said nothing, he even stopped grinning, he was just protecting her from the cold. She felt so fragile in his arms, like a ragdoll in a giant's arms. But it was a good feeling, she thought, being taken care of. Even if just for some minutes.

" Alucard ?"

" My master ?"

" Why are you doing that ?"

" That what ?"

"Holding me"

"It's warm."

"Aren't you the one supposed to warm me up ?"

" Well, I'm just keeping your warmth in a closed place so that your human warmth isn't going away. And it's warming me."

She sighed and looked at her watch. Her eyes widened in shock :

" It's already two p.m. ! The bastard's one-hour late ! Alcuard ! Let's go ! I'm fed up waiting for this Italian pig !"

Alucard's grin shinned though. He let her go but, as she was turning around, she caught the sight of Maxwell, waiting, right behind her. He was alone : no Father Renaldo, no Anderson… Surprising. He bowed.

"I'm the one waiting for you." He said.

"You didn't come at me."

" You were busy."

"It's a very poor excuse for your delay."

"Who are you to judge this, you vampire's whore !"

Integra felt the anger rise and her blood was boiling. Alucard looked at her.

"Shall I kill him, master ?" He asked.

"No. It's too crowned here."

She turned on her heels and left, Alucard following her. Enrico didn't say a word. It was useless, it would just turn into a quarell. It always did.

Next time he was going to have a meeting with her, Enrico thought, he arrive on time and hide just to see her waiting. He would really come late. To make her blood boil in her veinsfrom anger. Because he will never see her blood boiling from the same love he had to her.


End file.
